


【翔润】紧张的复习阶段也要谈恋爱

by AkatsukiL



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiL/pseuds/AkatsukiL
Summary: 大学生樱井翔X高考生松本润串场的竹马相二。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	【翔润】紧张的复习阶段也要谈恋爱

**Author's Note:**

> 大学生樱井翔X高考生松本润   
> 串场的竹马相二。

“翔君——休息一段时间玩会游戏嘛，好累啊。”  
  
松本润一条腿支在地毯，另一条架在木质茶几上，拖着长音对樱井翔撒娇期盼他给个休息时间，安静待在一个地方写上两个小时的试题显然对他而言已经是极限了。  
  
坐在松本对面批阅试题的樱井叹了口气，手指扣住领带拉扯开，探过身拿起松本写到一半的试题卷子。他一目十行地大致查阅用铅笔修改错误的地方并注释答案，默许了松本想要休息的请求。  
  
靠在床边上身已经扭成S形状的松本手指环绕自己齐肩的卷发，暗中瞥了批卷的樱井几眼。他从裤袋中摸出手机静悄悄给好友相叶雅纪回复信息，怀着忐忑不安的心情询问下一步该怎么进行。  
  
相叶雅纪这个混蛋完全没告诉我应该怎么诱惑翔君啊，还说什么半湿身白衬衫PLAY。  
  
光是想象樱井被诱惑后的低喘和藏在眼底的欲火的眼神就让松本有点心痒，且恰好处在青春萌动的时期，也就避免不了松本对樱井产生任何方面的臆想。  
  
“咳咳。”  
  
突如其来的咳嗽声惊得松本身体一颤，手一松险些让新买没多久的手机摔坏在地上。他急忙将手机背在身后，惴惴不安地看向已经停下笔微笑看他的樱井，松本深知樱井在对待他的学习上是比自家母亲还严厉的存在，况且自己还立下了要跟樱井上同一所大学的目标——庆应义塾大学。  
  
“松润，要是你还想去吃山风的牛排就赶紧给我放下手机过来。”  
  
含笑温柔威胁人的样子也那么好看。  
  
松本觉得好不容易按捺住的念头又要浮现在脑海中，一步当三步挪动，在樱井的示意下坐在他旁边，近距离接触的结果就是能闻到樱井身上的香水味以及侧面可见上下滚动的喉结，说话时隐约露出的粉色舌尖和一张一合的性感嘴唇。  
  
啊啊啊啊救命为什么我喜欢的人这么吸引人，妈妈我要忍不住扑上去了！  
  
松本维持着会好好学习的表情聆听樱井刻意放慢的速度讲解题目，心思已经随着一些不可描述的脑补画面飘远。  
  
“松润，我刚刚讲到哪儿了？”  
  
喊了几声没见人应声，樱井转头就见松本面带红晕双眼水润盯着试题发愣，还未褪去稚嫩稍显圆润的脸颊染上绯色就像草莓大福那样诱人。  
  
樱井喉头一动，突然觉得有些渴了，更别说今天松本莫名穿了一件明显大了一号的低领T恤，在这个距离下他只要挺直腰就能看见松本白皙皮肤下衬的格外显眼的乳首。  
  
恍然间想到了昨晚在宿舍时相叶贼兮兮地说今天会有好事发生。樱井咬牙打算复习结束后就把相叶最近被学妹追求的事情全部告诉给他的恋人二宫和也。依照二宫傲娇又小恶魔的性子准能给出了馊主意的相叶好看。  
  
“翔君我错了，请老师惩罚，但是请不要删除我昨天刷新的游戏记录。”  
  
松本支支吾吾了半晌，双手举起向樱井投降，巧妙的利用不知从哪得知樱井喜欢看他笑颜的情报咧嘴一笑顺势抛了个电眼。  
  
实际上樱井不是觉得松本的笑颜好看，纯粹是因为松本的婴儿肥还没消失，在牙齿还佩戴了矫正器露出大大的笑脸就让他觉得傻的可爱。一个已经十八岁的高考生笑起来活脱脱像当初十三岁相遇时的少年，乖巧的同时那滴溜乱转的大眼睛又能让人看出是个隐性的小恶魔。  
  
五年过去，少年的身高像雨后春笋一样快速拔高，已经跟樱井齐平，加上时尚的穿着打扮及帅气的浓颜吸引了不少青春期躁动的少女。乖巧的性子随着年龄的增长逐渐被隐藏在深处，展现在他人面前的则是社交神秘拥有大批好友且温柔体贴，能恰当维持着氛围不出现冷场的局面。  
  
但樱井是永远抵抗不住松本的撒娇和笑颜，就像他一拉下脸不说话时松本就会瞬间安静下来。  
  
樱井叹了口气将随意放在桌面上的试题及课本收拾好，抬首看眼腕表已经过了16:00，太阳也随之隐藏了大半截在富士山下，像个被人吃了三分之二的咸蛋黄。  
  
出门前母亲也已经说过会跟松本阿姨出门看叫什么ARASHI偶像团体的演唱会，父亲和松本伯父则放心不下也跟随在后，樱井家两个小的参加了学校的一个活动住宿不回家，也就只剩下他和松本两人自己解决晚饭问题。  
  
樱井算了算时间，从松本家到山风的距离不超过二十分钟，还是能够在晚饭高峰期前占到好位置不用等候。  
  
“走吧，换身衣服去山风吃饭，”眼见松本一脸惊喜的跳起来打开衣柜对衣服挑挑拣拣，樱井连忙说道：“不许纠结首饰和帽子的搭配。”  
  
樱井在来松本家之前身上穿的就已经是可以正常外出的衣服，只需要洗个脸简单整理仪容，五分钟后樱井拽着穿着像时尚杂志模特的松本出了门，为了护住走路喜欢玩手机的松本，樱井牵着他的手走在靠马路的一侧，没有注意到帽檐下松本的注意力已经放在了垂在身侧紧紧交握的双手，松本的心脏狂跳起来，在想要是现在测试心跳大抵超过一百了。  
  
要完，是谁说翔君智商弥补了情商，明明很会撩人啊。  
  
松本眨了眨眼睛，突然开口，“翔君，我没带钱包。”  
  
樱井的反应在松本意料之外，他平淡的点了点头将松本肩上的一根线头捻起扔掉，虽说松本跟别人出门总是自己悄悄付完账，但每次跟樱井出门吃饭就没有特别计较谁来付款这个问题。  
  
“我知道，高考结束前你都归我，所以要是没有考上的话，小润就自己看着办吧。”  
  
松本抖了抖身体，突如其来的亲密昵称没有让他产生什么害羞的心理，一句自己看着办就让松本在一瞬间脑补了各种不能言语的血腥画面。  
  
“想什么，待会吃不上牛排不要赖我。”  
  
樱井突然攥紧交握的手让松本回过神来，松本转了转眼睛说道：“我还想吃抹茶冻糕。”  
  
“那晚上的蒙布朗就归我了。”  
  
“诶！？那不是试题要是满分就给我的奖励吗？！”  
  
“唔，看松润的表现了。”  
  
  
  
END


End file.
